


Let Him Introduce Himself Real Good

by sapphireminx



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Age gap mentioned but NOT underage, Blow Jobs, Bubby is SUPER sensitive, Come Eating, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Edging, Light Dom/sub, Light breeding kink, Long orgasm, Minors and freaks get outta here, Office Sex, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Reader is gender neutral but has a vagina, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireminx/pseuds/sapphireminx
Summary: You’ve recently been hired as Bubby’s lab assistant at Black Mesa. When he has to work late one night, you take the opportunity to get to know him a little better.
Relationships: Bubby (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Let Him Introduce Himself Real Good

When Black Mesa hired you as Dr. Bubby’s lab assistant, you didn’t know what to expect. You’d been told he was a test tube baby, genetically engineered to be “the perfect scientist,” so why would he need an assistant to begin with? 

As it turned out, there wasn’t a whole lot of actual science involved on your part. You spent most of the work day doing things like sorting his paperwork, grabbing him coffee and food from Black Mesa’s cafeteria, and putting out whatever fires he accidentally (or purposely) caused in moments of extreme emotion. Despite your job mostly consisting of menial tasks, Bubby still thanked you often and assured you that you were very helpful. Sometimes you’d even catch him sneaking glances at you, but you thought nothing of it. Sure, he was hot, but you doubted your emotions were reciprocated. After all, he was married to his work-- and to a Mr. Harold Pontiff Coomer. You _had_ heard him mention polyamory offhandedly, but you told yourself not to get your hopes up, and your fantasies remained nothing more than… well, fantasies.

Tonight, Bubby informed you that he’d be working late. 

“I doubt I’ll need you here, so feel free to go home at your normal time.”

“Are you sure?” you asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered dryly. “It’s just a bunch of paperwork and other bullshit I’ve been putting off for weeks. Just make sure to grab me a couple of coffees from the cafeteria before you go.” 

“I feel bad leaving you here all alone, Doc. Are you sure you wouldn’t like some company? I’ve been told I’m pretty good at moral support,” you joked. He turned to look at you, a thoroughly intrigued expression on his face.

“Wow. Uh, I... _suppose_ you could stay here with me if you really want. It’s not going to be all that very exciting, though.”

“We’ll see about that,” you teased, trying to keep your flirting subtle. He turned bright red, let out a breathy laugh, and quickly went back to his work.

Your day continued as normal. You brought him coffee from the cafeteria, organized his filing cabinets, and talked him out of daring Dr. Coomer to snort some mysterious unlabeled powder he’d found. Eventually, the day came to an end, but you stuck around even after the time came where you’d typically clock out. Bubby left his laboratory and made his way back to his office, and you were close behind, only taking a small detour to get him a few cups of coffee. 

When you entered Bubby’s office, he was already in his chair, hard at work. You placed the cups of coffee down on his desk.

“Thanks, dear!” he said, and reflexively leaned in to kiss you on the cheek. It took more than a few seconds for his brain to register what he’d just done, and he immediately turned bright red again.

“Oh, god! I’m sorry! I… I do that to Harold all the time and it’s just kind of a reflex now and--” You cut him off by returning his kiss, and he yelped in surprise. The trash in the wastebin next to his desk suddenly caught fire, but it was fine; Bubby kept multiple fire extinguishers in his office for that exact reason.

“I actually kind of enjoyed that,” you admitted as you nonchalantly put out the small fire. “I don’t think we should take it any further, though. You _are_ married, after all…”

Bubby responded a little too quickly: “No, no! It’s fine. Both of us fool around with other people all the time.”

“Are you sure?” you asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes. I promise.”

“Alright. I trust you.” You leaned in for a kiss, on the lips this time, and he kissed back for only a second before pulling away.

“Wait, hang on,” Bubby said with a sense of urgency in his voice. He opened up his laptop and pressed play on a playlist that you quickly figured out was made up entirely of sappy hair metal ballads. That was his idea of “setting the mood,” apparently. He pulled you into his lap and continued kissing you, moaning into the kiss. He was a little too obviously pleased with his choice of music. 

Bubby was a sloppy kisser. He didn’t completely seem to know what he was doing, which was a little surprising considering how much he bragged about his supposed doctorate in sex. Maybe kissing wasn’t taught in the curriculum…? Regardless, he _was_ good with his hands, groping and grabbing you in all the right places as his tongue clumsily explored your mouth. You could already feel him getting hard underneath you, so you bucked your hips trying to stimulate him even more. It definitely worked-- he moaned loudly into the kiss again before pulling away to run his mouth.

“Fuck! Oh my god, that’s _so_ good!” he keened. His hands, once confidently grabbing your body, were now trembling. Was he really _that_ sensitive?

“A-are you alright, Doc?” you asked, genuinely concerned. You stopped moving out of an abundance of caution, but that only made him whine desperately.

“I’m good. I’m fine. _Please_ keep going.” You complied, but he cried out again upon feeling you grind against him. “Oh god, _yes!_ Holy fuck!”

“I’m seriously starting to worry about you, Dr. Bubby. You can’t possibly be this sensitive, can you? Are you just messing with me?”

“N-no, I… Listen, this feeling is still new to me.” You cocked an eyebrow, confused. “The goddamn _geniuses_ at Black Mesa decided not to give me genitals when they… you know… _made_ me.” There was a tinge of disgust in his words. “For some horrible reason, though, they never could get rid of my sex drive. It was agonizing.” 

Your expression changed to one of empathy. “Must’ve been.”

“Fortunately,” he continued, “a kind fellow in the mixology department recently made me a special soda to correct this massive fuck-up.”

“So you just drank a potion and grew a dick?” you laughed. “Science sure is amazing.”

“You’re goddamn right it is,” he chuckled. “I’ve only had this thing for about two months, though. I-I’m still getting used to it.”

“Then I’ll go _nice and slow,_ ” you teased, prompting Bubby to cry out in protest. He tensed up as you continued grinding, biting his lip to keep himself from shouting obscenities again. You started kissing his neck to rile him up even more, and his breathing became ragged. It seemed like he was quickly losing patience.

“God damn it!” he whined suddenly. “I can’t take this! _Please_ just touch my dick already!”

“Alright, but only because you’re adorable when you beg.” You felt a weird sort of high upon saying those words. Being dominant was always fun for you. 

You dismounted him and kneeled on the office floor, unbuttoning his pants and boxers and pulling out his cock. It was pretty big; surprisingly so for such a skinny, scruffy guy. You supposed he’d specifically asked the mixologist for that. He was already leaking pre-cum, so you used your thumb to smear it all over his cockhead. He went _wild,_ whining and whimpering even though you’d barely begun touching him. You stroked his shaft up and down gently and he writhed in his chair, overwhelmed with pleasure already. You picked up the pace a little bit, enjoying the sight of Bubby losing his mind over how pleasurable the experience was, and-- _oh._ He was cumming already. He moaned your name, breathless and almost pathetic, as spurt after spurt spilled onto your hand and his lap. You snuck a glance at his face, only to find a completely blissed-out expression.

“Dr. Bubby… that was _insanely_ quick,” you commented after he’d come down from his high.

“I know, I know. But this thing has no refractory period! You can make me cum as many times as you’d like.” Upon seeing the look on your face turn mischievous, he added, “Just, uh, try not to kill me, alright?”

“No promises,” you teased. “So, can I suck you off, or would that make your head explode?”

Bubby scoffed. “I’m not _that_ sensitive… I think.” You traced a finger up and down his dick, and he shivered. 

“How about you do your paperwork while I suck you off under your desk?” you proposed. You suddenly found yourself bursting with confidence and decided you’d be a little dominant.

“Oh, I don’t think I’d actually get any work done--”

“I’m not asking, Bubby. This is an _order._ ”

“Oh, fuck,” he said hoarsely, his cock twitching visibly. “Whatever you say.”

You crawled under his desk as he scooted his swivel chair forward and clearly only _pretended_ to do his paperwork. You put your mouth to work for only a second before he cried out.

“Oh, sweet fucking jesus, that’s good!” You said nothing and continued teasing his cockhead with your tongue, grabbing the shaft and stroking it for some extra fun. Within half a minute, Bubby cried out again. “Oh, god! I’m gonna cum again already!” You took your hands and mouth off of him immediately. 

“No, you’re not,” you said, looking him dead in the eyes from under his desk. He was blushing bright red. “You’re going to hold out for as long as you can, even if I have to edge you. Do you understand?”

Bubby groaned out of sheer frustration, but agreed to it anyway. You continued sucking his cock, stopping every time he seemed to be close. Every time you edged him, you insisted he work on his paperwork, which was really just a blank piece of paper that he absentmindedly scribbled on to get out the frustration of being edged. You got his cock a little deeper down your throat each time, and the second you were taking all of his cock in your mouth-- only about ten minutes into the edging session-- he came, hard. He shot hot pumps of cum down your throat, grasping at your hair as he fucked your face recklessly and mindlessly spouted off about how good it felt. 

“Damn,” was all you could say afterwards.

“Yeah,” Bubby said sheepishly. “Uh… I know that was way too quick, so how about I make it up to you?”

“You _will_ make it up to me, Bubby. Let me ride you.”

“R-really?” he asked, looking a little _too_ excited. “I mean, I’ve never put this thing in someone’s pussy. I don’t know what to expect.”

“I’ll go easy on you,” you assured him. “...But not _too_ easy.” 

Bubby gulped as you positioned yourself. You sat in his lap as he sat in his chair, facing him and looking directly into his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Ready?” you asked. Bubby nodded, but he practically screamed upon feeling your warmth enveloping him. “M-maybe you’re not ready.”

“No, no! I can handle it!” Bubby protested. 

“Alright, then. I’m gonna move.”

Bubby tensed up as you moved, not from discomfort but simply because he knew you’d stop again if he made too much noise. The feeling of your wet pussy around him was indescribable; so new and so strange and so, _so_ good. He couldn’t help but moan loudly, but he tried to keep his composure as much as possible while doing so. You were enjoying it every bit as much as he was, and you let loose some moans of your own as his thrusts became more rhythmic and aggressive.

Bubby growled into your ear as he fucked you harder. Emboldened by your moans, he began to tease you.

“Ooh… you _love_ my old man cock, huh?”

“Oh, fuck, _yes!_ ”

“That’s right. I bet a guy your age couldn’t fuck you this good.”

“N-no, sir…”

You supposed calling him ‘sir’ broke him, as he went right back to whimpering and whining after that. You felt him twitch and throb inside you; his orgasm was building quickly, threatening to boil over at any second.

“F-fuck… gonna cum already…” Bubby whined. Suddenly, he could barely string sentences together. You wanted to tease him about cumming so quickly again, but you figured you’d given him enough grief about it already. Suddenly, you got an idea.

“Do it inside,” you begged.

“Are you… _ah, fuck!_ Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah, I’m on the pill,” you reassured him. You leaned in and spoke softly into his ear. “...But even if I weren’t, I’d be ok with you knocking me up.”

Bubby’s vision went white and he full-on screamed. Next thing you knew, he was clinging to you desperately as he came, moaning your name (as well as plenty of expletives) and trembling. The feeling of his cum filling you was heavenly, and it didn’t stop for quite some time.

“Oh my fucking _god!_ ” Bubby cried after a few minutes. “I-it’s not stopping! It won’t stop!”

“Is this normal?” you asked frantically. You were trying to tear your mind away from the pleasure to focus on the situation at hand, but honestly, it was kind of hot.

“It’s-- _fuck!_ It’s happened a few times before! Some kind of problem with the-- _nnngh!_ The dick soda, I guess! We just have to-- _fffffuck! It feels so good!_ We just have to wait it out! I-I’m so sorry about this…”

“Don’t be,” you said comfortingly. “Maybe I’ll have a _bunch_ of your babies.”

Bubby shoved his face into your chest and whined loudly, clearly flustered by what you’d said. You felt his dick pulsating inside you, and after a while his ridiculously long orgasm seemed to subside.

“I think… I’m done…” he said breathlessly as the cumming slowed to a halt, a large excess of it dripping out of you and pooling in the chair underneath him. You bucked your hips a little bit and he gasped, releasing one last small spurt inside you. Then he slumped over, exhausted, and tried to catch his breath. You dismounted him, even more cum gushing out of you, and beckoned him to get up. He complied with shaking legs.

“Kneel,” you told him. “I’ll take the chair.” He obeyed you wordlessly, breathing still heavy.

“Wh… what do you want me to do?” he asked softly. His intense orgasm had drained whatever cockiness was left out of him and left only a loving and submissive man behind. You motioned to your pussy, still full of his cum.

“You’re going to clean up your mess, you old pervert.” If his sudden loud moan was anything to go by, he was _really_ into that. He got to work immediately, eating his own cum out of you with so much enthusiasm that you’d have thought it was his last meal. 

“Tastes good, huh?” you asked. He moaned against your pussy as an affirmation. “Good boy.” Every time you teased him, it just seemed to motivate him more. The wet noises of his tongue tracing your folds and occasionally fluttering on your clit were really getting to you, but you tried to keep up the dominant act.

“Hah… you must think you’re hot shit, getting pussy from someone so much younger.” He moaned against you again and picked up the pace, forcing you to drop your dominant demeanor entirely. Your legs trembled from how intensely he was sucking your clit, and your hands followed suit, shaking wildly as you gripped what little hair Bubby had left on his head. The heat building in your chest became overwhelming, and before you knew it you were moaning Bubby’s name shamelessly as you fucked his mouth with your clit, riding out the most intense orgasm anyone had ever given you.

You sat there dazed for quite a while, unable to speak. Bubby was silent for a bit as well, catching his breath, but then the two of you made eye contact and he spoke.

“I _am_ hot shit,” he said matter-of-factly.

You couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
